tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendly Scout
Friendly Scout was a creepy RED Scout TF2 Freak, created by YouTube user AboAbdulable. Origin Friendly Scout was originally a naturally unstable RED scout, who always had a falsely friendly demeanor, and used a green color scheme. His first confirmed murderous act was used against a Soldier teammate, who insulted his habits of decorating territory with green, smiley faced balloons. After the Soldier popped some, Friendly Scout brutalized him with his already deformed hand and carved a hideous smile into his face. This behavior would already make Friendly Scout a freak, had the following events never happened. After that, Friendly Scout was kidnapped by a BWN engineer and used as a lab rat to test a mysterious green substance, which is currently believed to be intended to make anyone a mindless minion, who will respond to any given command. Initially, the experiment appeared to be a success. However, the substance had exacerbated Friendly Scout's already murderous disposition, giving him his distinct glow instead of making him controllable. After being unbound, he proceeded to bite off the engineer's right cheek and kill a BWN soldier before he was shot down. Shortly thereafter, he fell into the small lake of sewage that was present outside the building. After that incident, Friendly Scout emerged in his current appearance, and has since been terrorizing his world through countless horrific massacres. Appearance and Personality Friendly Scout had the appearance of an ordinary RED scout who had white paint on his face and blood on the front and back of his shirt, and a default RED Whoopee Cap. His given name was somewhat of a false misnomer. Friendly Scout was (ironically) malevolent and sadistic, and had no intention to befriend anyone- instead he had intentions of doing the exact opposite: to be a foe- all in spite of his name. He was named purely for the fact that he deceived innocent people he wanted to kill, by pretending to be kind and sincere. As such, he primarily inveigled his victims by acting friendly, giving them candy and other nice things, in an effort to win their companionship. When his chosen victim fully trusted him, Friendly Scout then revealed his true nature, and became a violent person who had particularly brutal ways to murder said victim. Powers and Abilities Friendly Scout possesses powers of deceit and manipulation, which allows him to lure in and control even the most strongest of freaks. While he primarily uses these abilities to allure and ensnare innocent victims, they may prove quite useful for dispatching potential offenders: *'Teleportation': Friendly Scout could teleport himself and his victims anywhere with him. Given his occupation and what he was capable of, he could very well teleport his victims to isolated places so he could murder them without being seen. *'Hypnosis': He could dive deep into his victims' minds and hypnotize them into trusting him, passing himself off as a "friendly" person. If Friendly Scout's well-being was threatened by an enemy, he chose to give them brain damage until they were rendered complacent for his own needs. Friendly Scout's hypnotism allowed him to warp the minds of others around him, and to raise the dead bodies of his past victims, turning them into perpetually grinning ghouls with soulless white eyes that serve as his mindless slaves. An additional thing he could do with this ability was give people images of something or someone they liked in order to trap them. *'Inhuman Strength:' Lastly, Friendly Scout has at least some degree of inhuman strength. This is shown when he punches through a Pootis Bird's chest with ease. However its unknown if this is on par with upper tier freaks. Faults and Weaknesses Although his abilities can render even the strongest of enemies powerless through deception, those who are strong willed prove to be Friendly Scout's greatest weakness: * His hypnotizing powers would not work on someone who was capable of resisting his psychological methods of attack. *Despite his inhuman strength, Friendly Scout was otherwise a regular scout in terms of physique, and this eventually contributed to his demise when he was eaten alive by a group of cannibalistic BLU Pootis Birds who had previously killed another evil freak, Cave Heavy. (?) Notable Videos *Friendly Scout mindf**ks someone *Engie's Odd Exile *Engie's Friendly Foe (Death) *Engie's Complex Crisis (Origin) Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Scouts Category:Goofballs Category:Monsters made by AboAbdulable Category:RED Team Category:Berserkers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Spiritual Category:Leaders